


我为之尖叫的一切

by ALPHAwolf, psbw3



Series: 找到一个声音 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 此文为‘Everything I Can’t say’的续文。他们的关系好到有点过于肉麻了。Draco不知道在他胃里扑腾的蛾子是否会让他呕吐。但这并不是他最担心的问题，事实上，‘他们之间只有一个问题，唯一一个，关于性的问题。’





	我为之尖叫的一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Things I Can Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499568) by [ALPHAwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf). 

> 开始阅读之前，猫眼小蛇（cat snake）=雪貂（ferret）=Draco

对斯莱哲林来说，只有一个东西高于一切，那就是自尊心。然而我非常确定，我的自尊心在我开始和Harry约会的那一刻，就被我扔到窗外了。

距离我们公开关系已经过去一个月了，用格兰芬多的话来说，这意味着我们可以当着他妈的全校师生的面，在礼堂里亲热了。可怜的黄鼠狼一家差点心脏病发作，我也一样。更糟糕的是，Harry强迫我坐在格兰芬多长桌，坐在他的大腿上！即使在我们交往之后，他也有法子羞辱我。但由于一些无法解释且令人抓狂的原因，我被这个傻瓜迷得神魂颠倒。我们的这段关系有点肉麻了，拥抱和爱称总是会让我脸红得像格兰芬多旗。Potter总是喜欢叫我小叮当*¹，据Granger所说，这是一种麻瓜称呼精灵的方式，她觉得这种称呼方式很可爱。就我个人而言，我最喜欢的的爱称还是疤头，以及类似的带侮辱性的昵称。遗憾的是，无论我如何辱骂Harry，都只会让他露出微笑然后把我紧紧搂进怀里，就像他抓住了一个该死的金色飞贼一样。

_小叮当（Tinkerbell）*¹：小叮当是一位脾气坏心肠好的小精灵，是彼得·潘中的人物，长得极其小巧、充满小女孩脾气，说话有如叮叮咚咚的音乐，一刻也不停地满天乱飞。_

我现在绝不会去和Blaise以及Pansy（甚至我的母亲，那太可怕了），争论我到底是不是个娘娘腔同性恋。我无法阻止自己表现的像一个愚蠢的青春期女孩，为一个魁地奇球员而疯狂。我妈妈认为我和Harry的这段关系很可笑。幸运的是，我那正在蹲阿兹卡班的爸爸，在此事上没有任何发言权。据妈妈所说，当她告诉爸爸这件事时，他差点哭出来，奇怪地是，这竟然让我感到有些安心。

现在只有一个问题了。性。这是唯一的问题。我快被逼疯了。没有口交，没有单刀直入的粗暴性交，梅林啊，他妈的连个手活儿都没有！我甚至跟Granger讲过这个，但并没有任何帮助。她认为Harry在一段恋爱关系中会变得特别蠢，他可能根本没想过这事儿。拜托，我是个男人，我知道男人是怎么想的，如果Harry真的像他所说的那么爱我，他一定会跟我一样，对每晚孤单的自慰而感到厌倦了。

抚摸和亲吻很棒，但是这远远不够。看在Salazar的份上，我是个18岁的处男！如果那个迷人的蠢货还不立刻行动的话，我发誓我一定会光着屁股出现在他床上，再给他来个神封无影，让那正在消退的黑魔印记见鬼去吧！

一阵凉爽的风吹过霍格沃茨的操场，卷起了地上的落叶和蒲公英。所有的花蕾都被唤醒，蜜蜂们也开始采集花蜜。

Hermione，Ron，Harry和Draco坐在外面，金发男孩得了花粉症，时不时的打着喷嚏。

“我恨春天。”Draco抱怨着把脸埋进Harry的头发里。猫眼的小蛇坐在微笑着的格兰芬多身后，伸手搂着他男朋友的脖子。Harry似乎认为抱怨着的Draco很可爱，所以他握住了Draco的手并吻了一下，金发男孩对这个行为感到非常满意。

这群人坐在石头墙下学习，至少Hermione是真的在学习。当这对男男情侣在眼前搂搂抱抱时，Ron试着对此保持沉默。

金发男孩噘着嘴将下巴放在Harry的肩上，对他的脸和耳朵吹气来引起注意。Harry转过头，轻快的啄了一下Draco的嘴唇，紧接而来的是第二个，第三个吻。当他们的吻变得更加激烈和漫长，并且将舌头从嘴巴里伸出去迎接对方时，Ron带着一副惊恐的表情呕了一下。

“呕——嗷！”红发男孩的小腿上挨了一脚，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，Hermione坐在旁边对他怒目而视。“咋了？我们不在的时候他们还没亲够吗，非得在在我面前啃来啃去？！”Draco对Ron吐了吐舌头，然后转头继续用舌头狂甩Harry的嘴唇和喉咙，夸张的大声呻吟着。

Ron颤抖着畏缩了。这是Malfoy最喜欢的激怒Ron的方式。在Ron看来，这俩人的亲密关系成了一个有点棘手的问题。因为他们无时不刻的在亲热着，教室，猫头鹰屋，格兰芬多寝室，甚至是在礼堂里。Ron试着去责怪Draco，但他发现那肉麻的亲热大多数时候是Harry挑起来的。最重要的是，他们总是嘴唇肿胀，气喘吁吁的上课迟到。有时，他们头发上会有小树枝，很明显，他们刚刚在野外来了一场激烈的亲热。最糟糕的是在骑扫帚时碰上他俩，他们会在飞行时紧紧的贴着对方亲吻，他们竟然在天上啃来啃去！甚至是在比赛中！他们能尊重一下神圣的魁地奇吗！

Ron不知道他们什么时候才能发现自己的成绩在下滑。想了想自己和Hermione的关系，Ron有点羡慕那两个人了，跟他们比起来，他和Hermione的关系似乎停滞不前了。Ron叹了口气，用手掌撑住脸，看向他皱着眉头的女朋友。

棕发女巫咳嗽了一声，然后给了Harry一个眼神。Draco注意到了她的眼神，困惑的看着她。而Harry假装什么都没发生，用更多的吻转移了Draco的注意力。

“Ron，我们现在去霍格莫德。Neville在三支扫帚办了一个八年级的派对。”Hermione说到，将书本收进了书包里。

“啊？好的。”红发男孩突然发现自己被拎起来朝前走去。“但是——他们呢？”他转头看向那两个男孩。

“我们不去吗？”Draco问到，Harry慢慢的站起身，带着他往城堡走去。

“不。”Harry脸上露出了一个斯莱哲林式的笑容。这让Draco有点兴奋，他毫不质疑的跟上了Harry。他们爬上了不断移动的楼梯，来到了空无一人的格兰芬多塔楼，进入了男生寝室。这不是Draco第一次来到格兰芬多男生寝室，上次他穿着Harry的隐形斗篷躲在这里。此刻，房间里只有他们两人和那些四柱床。

“其他人去哪儿了？”Draco问到，被牵着走向Harry红色的床。

“霍格莫德。我请Neville帮了个忙，所以他办了个派对，所有的格兰芬多和八年级学生都会去。”Harry笑着让Draco坐在床上，放下了窗边深红色的床帘。

“为什么？”斯莱哲林轻声问到，大胆的希望此刻的Harry目的不纯。

Harry慢慢的摘下眼镜放在一旁，把Draco拉到了他的大腿上。Draco的心脏因兴奋而砰砰直跳，他倾身吻上了Harry的嘴唇。他很快就上气不接下气了，双手紧紧抓住Harry的后背，他们的舌头交缠着，想要靠的更近。这个吻比平常更脏更湿，Draco紧紧地拽住了Harry的领带，踢掉自己的鞋子。黑发男孩做了同样的事情，蹬掉了那双他最喜欢的旧球鞋。

终于他妈的到了这一刻，金发男孩在心里对自己说。他们终于要在这个深红色的床帘后面，做一些其他事情了，做一些除了睡觉、学习（亲热）以外的事情了。

他们倒在了床垫上，Harry俯在了斯莱哲林的身上，因为Draco仍然紧紧地拽着Harry的领带。他们分开了嘴唇，Draco的嘴角挂着一抹诱人的微笑，唾液形成的银丝从他的指尖滑到了手腕。Harry一把撕开了他的长袍，Draco在他身下诱人的扭动着身体。Harry一边吻着Draco，一边解开他自己衬衣的纽扣，Draco扭动着扯下了自己的领带，同时把手伸向了自己的裤子。Harry稍微后退了一点，脱下自己的上衣，这时Draco解开了他自己长裤拉链，并将裤子从他那瓷器般光滑的腿上脱了下来。他一定是用了无毛咒或者什么魔药，因为他的皮肤是如此完美无瑕，如同一块洁白的大理石。Draco穿着一条深红，接近鲜血颜色的内裤，内裤前面鼓起了一个小帐篷。

“喜欢你所看到的吗？”Draco气喘吁吁的问，脸上带着得意的笑容。

“考虑到这是我的内裤的情况下？”Harry把手伸向Draco的大腿内侧。

“我不能借我男朋友的内裤吗？”当Harry的手指滑向Draco的衬衣，扯着他的扣子时。Draco颤抖了。

“随便吧，反正你也穿不了多久了。”金发男孩露齿而笑，让Harry脱掉了他的衣服。他坐起身，将胳膊从斯莱哲林长袍和衬衣的袖子里抽出来，推开了这堆衣服。Draco爬上Harry的大腿，捧住他的脸，将他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。格兰芬多男孩已经急切的解开了自己的长裤拉链，他的男朋友此刻非常乐意帮他脱下裤子。

终于，他们身上只剩下内裤了。Draco兴奋的咬着嘴唇，双手和视线在Harry的身体上游走着。Harry再一次把Draco推倒在了床垫上，显然，Draco倒在床垫上的样子成为了格兰芬多最爱的景象。Harry埋下头，亲吻着Draco身上的每一道伤痕。当Harry的嘴唇移到Draco左手臂那道丑陋的疤痕上时，他颤抖着眨了眨眼睛。他扼制了那个记号，现在那只是一个褪色的纹身了。Harry柔软的舌头让那个纹身的颜色看上去更淡了。

作为回报，Draco把Harry那刻满‘我不能说谎’的伤疤的右手放到了他的嘴边。Harry呻吟着，金发男孩伸出了粉色的小舌头，舔过他的伤疤。Draco喘着气将手放在Harry胸前，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。Draco笑着将手伸向了Harry的内裤，心跳加速的拽下了那条内裤。

Potter脸红了，将目光移向别处。Draco发出银铃般的笑声（Tinkles laughter），俯下身将Harry的内裤拉到了脚踝处，Harry用力吞了口唾沫。金发男孩挑逗的伸出了舌头，他的舌尖几乎快碰到Harry硬挺的顶端。Harry呻吟一声踢开了落在脚上的内裤，Draco一边用鼻子磨蹭着他的小腹的毛发，一边脱下了那条深红色的内裤。他慢慢的直起身子，当他终于和Harry鼻子对着鼻子，赤身裸体的挤在一起时，他露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

“噢~~~”Draco叹息着将双手放在他男朋友宽阔的肩膀上。他的脸上是一种无法伪装的愉悦和满足，他湿润微张的嘴唇吐息着，脸颊潮红，双眼半闭。

“求你，”他脸上纯洁的表情变成了一种放荡的坏笑。“别对我太温柔。”Harry的口水都快流下来了，他现在极度渴望跟Draco来一场又湿又脏的性爱。Harry的双手在床上胡乱摸索，寻找着某样东西。

“在找这个？”Draco将Harry的魔杖递过去，Harry飞快的在他嘴上吻了一下。

紧接着，Harry迅速的施了一个咒，这是Hermione坚持要他学的一个咒语。为了扩张Draco，不让他受伤的的润滑咒。冰冷的润滑油淋上了他的小洞，金发男孩因这种怪异的感觉而眨了眨眼。

“别忘了施保护咒。”Draco轻轻地抚摸着Harry的二头肌。Harry有点迷惑了。

“但，我们都没有什么病啊？”他跟别人在一起过吗，Harry这么想着。

“是的，但我是个纯血，而你的魔力很强大而且不受控制。我答应过妈妈我不会那么快就怀孕。”Draco解释到，Harry震惊的低下头盯着他。

“怀孕？”Harry难以置信的说。

“别得寸进尺啦，这只是为了安全起见。”Draco拿过魔杖对自己施了个咒。当Harry还处于Draco竟然可以怀孕的震惊中时，金发男孩舔着嘴唇，朝着Harry张开了大腿，Harry的脸更红了。

“Harryyyy~”他低垂着睫毛，用诱人的嗓音说到，“操我。”被情欲冲昏头的Harry扑了上去，在Draco的身体上印下了一连串吻。当Harry插入他时，Draco兴奋又快乐的颤抖着。

“噢——啊——”Draco喘着气，Harry的小腹紧贴住Draco的大腿。“嗯——哈——”Harry完完全全的进入了他，终于。斯莱哲林快乐的笑了，七年了，他终于得到他一直渴望的东西了，Harry Potter进入了他的身体深处，没有什么东西能比这事儿更完美了。

Draco的手指抚上了Harry乌黑的头发，手指拉扯着那难以驯服的卷发，微风以一种完美而缠绵的方式穿过他的手指和Harry的发丝。他爱这头乌黑的乱发，就像他爱着Harry一样。

“梅林啊，我爱你的头发~”Draco喘着气说到，Harry轻柔的笑了笑。“嗯——H——Harry~啊，动一动~”黑发男孩点点头，屏住呼吸后退了一点，然后再一次插了进去。在喘息和呻吟声中，他们的额头紧紧相贴。金发男孩的头向后仰去，喉结因他的呻吟而颤抖着。

“啊—啊啊—噢，Harry~噢，用力~Yes，用力~”Harry似乎有些失控了，他气喘吁吁的握着Draco的臀部。但Draco似乎并不介意。“更——更多，用力——！”

Harry将Draco紧紧钉在床垫上时，他开始猛烈的亲吻他，轻咬着他的下嘴唇。当Harry用力的插进他又紧又热的小洞深处时，Draco开始呜咽着扭动身体。

“啊啊啊啊！！梅——梅林！Yes！噢！Harry！”

Harry松了一口气。因为此时格兰芬多塔楼里空无一人，没有人能听见Draco的呻吟声。金发男孩的叫声越来越大，比Harry想象中还要淫荡的多。他不知羞耻的大喊着萨拉查，梅林的名字，祈求Harry更用力的操他。

“P——Potter——噢！Yesss，太棒了Harry~请，请给我——更多！”Harry低低的咕哝一声，掰开了他珍珠般洁白的大腿。

“嗯——哈，你太紧了宝贝~”

“噢——”Harry感觉Draco的内部突然收紧了。“操——操我~啊——把我操到尖叫！”格兰芬多直起身子，坐在Draco的双腿之间，金发男孩呜咽着，双手从Harry的乱发上滑下来。Harry抬起Draco的臀部，开始了一阵猛烈的抽送。

“啊啊啊！”Draco的头猛地向后仰去，他的阴茎抽动着吐出液体。他伸出手握住了自己的阴茎，开始上下撸动。

“快——我快到了！啊——！”Harry发出了一种被哽住的声音，点点头，一言不发的加快了速度。斯莱哲林小蛇开始喘着气拉拽着他自己的乳头。

“射——射在里面！啊——求你——射在里面——我——我想要你射在我里面！”随着Draco身下的小洞越缩越紧，Harry呻吟着低下头，双眼紧闭。“填——填满我~”Draco气喘吁吁，而他的男朋友一滴都不剩的全部射进了他的身体里，Harry的脑子里只有一个念头：他要把Draco操到怀孕。Harry低吼一声，不停的抽送着，狠狠地操着他身下那个皮肤苍白的男孩。

“梅——梅林啊——Harry，我——噢噢噢，啊——我爱你——噢！Harry！”金发男孩高潮了，他像喷泉一样射在空中，精液落在了他的肚子上。他们大汗淋漓的靠在一起，迷迷糊糊的沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。Harry花了整整五分钟，才发现他的阴茎还在Draco体内，他慢慢的把自己拔了出来，倒在Draco身旁喘着粗气。Harry转过头看了看Draco，那个斯莱哲林仍然一动不动的躺在那儿，弯曲着膝盖，双腿大张开。

“梅林啊，”Draco恼怒的说，“你为什么等了这么久才来操我？”格兰芬多大笑着。

“抱歉。”Harry搂住他男朋友纤细的腰，Draco立刻回抱住他，苍白的手臂环上了Harry的脖子。“我不想强迫你做任何事。”Draco发出了一声嘲讽的笑，把头放在Harry肩上，他们四肢相缠的抱在一起。

“愚蠢的格兰芬多骑士精神。”Draco模糊的咕哝着，Harry对着眼前的白金色头发开心的笑了。

“我也爱你，小叮当_*¹_。”

_小叮当（Tinkerbell）*¹：小叮当是一位脾气坏心肠好的小精灵，是彼得·潘中的人物，长得极其小巧、充满小女孩脾气，说话有如叮叮咚咚的音乐，一刻也不停地满天乱飞。_

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> 为你自己而感到骄傲吧！（以及为作者留下小心心♥：D）


End file.
